zigbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mcmeer
Mcmeer is one of Zigby's best friends. He loves to eat stuff, especially mangoes. He even sleepeats stuff which some people find it annoying. Mcmeer has a collection of strings and likes arranging them.He is always trying to be funny and can make messes with anything, like Bertie's stuff. Appearence Casual Casually, McMeer wears a blue and white striped shirt and a black cap with a signature-written "M" (obviously for McMeer). He rarely takes off his hat, so the only time where it's actually removed from his head is in Zigby and The Cake Factory, in which it falls off his hands, landing on his snowman. Another time where it is shown off his head is in Zigby Loses A Hat in which Zigby loses McMeer's hat and everyone tries to help him by giving him replacements (A hairbow, the monkeys hat, a replica of his hat only with a pink inside and backwards) Under his hat is a slightly bald head with a small bit of black fur or hair. McMeer also has yellow fur or skin and has black wavy lines that go down his back, that start from the back of his neck and ending on the tip of his tail. Pajamas McMeer has two PJ designs. He wears the same trademark hat to sleep and wears blue footy pajamas with a white signature-written "M." This PJ design only appears in Zigby's Sleepness Night. Another design is he is wearing blue pajamas without a bottom and a stereotypical blue sleeping hat. This design does not McMeer's monogram on it. Personality McMeer is slightly ditzy, and can't be too bright on some occasions (Not even recognizing who Zigby was when he was dressed as his superhero alter-ego) , making him the least intelligent of the three. He gets enthuiastic about various things and could be possibly considered the second-energetic of the bunch. He also gets hungry alot and likes to eat. He has a love for mangoes and other fruits, but bears a strong hatred for watermelons. Like multiple cartoons, McMeer doesn't seem to gain weight or get sick from eating (As shown in Zigby and the Mango, where McMeer ate all of the mangoes off all of the trees without getting sick or gaining a potbelly.) If he ever loses his trademark hat, he goes into a big depression, ever losing his trademark constant hunger. When sad, he mainly stays in his burrow. McMeer can get super scatter-brained when hit on the head. As shown in Zigby's Team, he was hit by a part of a soccer net and not only hurt his head, but saw people differently ("I'm alright, Mr. Stripy-Duck!") As described by the intro, McMeer is indeed a helpful friend. Some of his personality traits when he is descripted in various things are: "cheeky, innocent, adorable, not-so-bright, stupid, ditzy, naive, vulnerable" Relationships 'Zigby- '''Being a loyal friend to Zigby, McMeer always helps out Zigby. He seems to really trust Zigby, even to the point where he askes Zigby for help when his burrow floods (Zigby The Builder) '''Bertie- '''McMeer also has a friendship with Bertie. He can often be torn between Zigby's nostalgia and Bertie's caution. On some occasions, McMeer is most ditzy when around Bertie. Sometimes Bertie and McMeer will argue or fight about small things like maps or who got scared first. McMeer and Bertie often are rivals, arguing. In one episode, McMeer tried to prank Bertie but was caught by Zigby before McMeer could cause anything. '''The Monkeys- '''He doesn't have a big relationship with the Monkeys and it isn't very likely that he sees them any different than Zigby and Bertie do. He's been pranked by them before on his birthday by them pretending to make McMeer's pet parrot, Bluey, talk, but it remains unknown if McMeer forgave them but he probally did. They are still friends. '''Clem- '''He sees him as a friend. Clem and McMeer normally don't talk to each other onscreen. '''Vicky- '''He sees her slightly more than the others, but less than Zigby and Bertie. She helped him when he was hit in the head with a soccer net piece and replaced his role as a goalie. '''Celeen-' He sees her as a friend. Some fans believe that McMeer and Celeen are a couple. '''El- '''He sees her as a friend. '''Zara- '''He sees her as a friend. Zara has gotten angry with McMeer before and it even scared him. '''Laurence- '''He sees him as a friend. Quotes *"I'm all right, Mr. Stripy-Duck!" *"E-Everything just got all polka-dotty and I got dizzy." *"PASS IT TO ZIGBY!" *"WAHOO!" *"Ugh, watermelons! I like mangoes better!" *"Um, when would it be a good time for presents?" *"Here is my present to you, McMeer. *puts on a slightly deep voice* Oh, thank you very much, McMeer!" *"I got... ME!" *"That snowman looks just like me!" *"Oh, okay... *"Don't feel like it.." *"Not hungry..." *"Ooh, is it about food?!" *"Oh, so it's NOT about food...?" *"Can we just get back for lunch?" *(playing with Celeen's hose) "*gutair sounds* I get up late! *gutair sounds* I'm a gardener's mate *gutair sounds* Trivia *McMeer is one of the three characters to have a birthday, the others being Bertie and Celeen. Though, it remains unknown how old McMeer is. Though judging by his age, he could be 6 or 7 years old. *McMeer is the only character to have passed out in an episode. *McMeer's personality in the TV Show and in the book are opposites, such as **Book McMeer is a prankster and likes to play jokes on Zigby and Bertie. He is also a show-off, has never taken off his hat in a book, doesn't always get hungry, and is slightly smarter. **TV McMeer isn't a prankster and doesn't play jokes on anyone. He isn't a show off, has taken his hat off in 3 episodes, is always hungry, and is the least intelligent of the group. *McMeer and Zigby often switch roles of being the most and second energetic of the group. *The "Meer" in McMeer's name possibly comes from the name of his species, "Meerkat." *McMeer is the one of the many characters to wear more than one bit of clothing. *If you compare McMeer to Bertie and Zigby, he is the smallest (and probably the youngest) of the group. *People have believed that McMeer and Celeen are a couple, but this isn't true nor confirmed. *McMeer is voiced by Brian Drummond. *McMeer doesn't like getting up early. If you wake him up earlier than ever, then he will constantly fall back asleep no matter where. *McMeer has hardly been angry in episodes except in Zigby Loses A Hat. When Zigby wants to use McMeer's hat as a substitute for a basket, McMeer gets mad and possibly yells at Zigby. *For one episode, McMeer had problems with sleepwalking. It could be possible that McMeer suffers from noctumbulism that or SRED which is a disorder of eating while sleeping which could indicate that McMeer is parasomniac. *In a few episodes, McMeer will fall asleep at random times when the characters least expect it. This could indicate that McMeer could also have narcolepsy, a disorder where you fall into a slumber when you least expect it. Either that or McMeer just doesn't get enough sleep. *McMeer could possibly be Scottish. As he used bagpipes and his name could possibly be a nod at the Scottish last name stereotype and also because the author of the Zigby books, Brian Paterson is from Scotland. Category:Characters Category:Males